


The Obvious Choice

by TrashqueenofAngmar91



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternatively titled if Goku had a brain, Cell deserves some love and respect, Character Study, Dragon Ball Super spoilers, F/M, If Goku chose Cell as the tenth fighter, Toei needs to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashqueenofAngmar91/pseuds/TrashqueenofAngmar91
Summary: What could have happened if Goku chose Cell as Buu's replacement instead of Frieza for the Universe Survival Tournament.





	The Obvious Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit it. I am extremely salty over this whole business with Frieza coming back (AGAIN) and having another shot at relevancy. He's had two sagas and a movie devoted to him so it's time for something different in my opinion. He's clearly Toei's favored villain and the company has a major boner for him but come on, seriously? Mix it up and stop making the show so predictable. 
> 
> I've seen so many people complaining about this dilemma as well so I'm happy to see I'm not alone. If you like Frieza, good for you. You probably won't be too crazy about this fic if that is the case since he won't be featured in it. If you don't want to read it, I totally understand. I've seen many other fans give all kinds of suggestions ranging from Broly, Cooler, Dabura, King Piccolo and even Bardock coming back to participate. Honestly, I would support any of those options at this point so long as it wasn't Frieza. And this whole trend with Buu getting excluded from a tournament again is just bullshit. I feel bad for the Buu fans who've been waiting for a chance for him to shine. It's all lazy writing if you ask me!
> 
> However, the most logical answer to me would be to recruit Cell. I may be biased towards him because he's my favorite character in the franchise but I've got a few points to back up my suggestion that I'll try to illustrate in this fic. I'll try my best and if you guys disagree, that's totally cool. 
> 
> I dedicate this to my friend who encouraged me to write this (as I've been bitching about Frieza's umpteenth return for weeks LOL) and everyone else who'd like to see our favorite bio-android return. I kept this whole thing somewhat brief too so you the audience can imagine whatever you want towards the end of the fic. This may or may not be expanded upon in the future and have additional chapters. It's still too early to tell. Thank you very much guys! And also, hope you enjoy this!

The Obvious Choice

"Frieza! I'll pick Frieza to replace Buu's place in the tournament!"

The silence and the incredulous stares completely went over Goku's head. He was utterly oblivious to their reaction and he was totally serious with his suggestion. To him, this was a brilliant scheme. This had to have been the best improvisation he could come up with at a time like this.

"Don't you guys think it's a great idea?" he asked.

"Kakarot, what the Hell are you thinking?!" Vegeta nearly howled. "Stop and think about what you just suggested! He's our mortal enemy! He will turn on us and kill us! You know he'll want vengeance and this is the worst time for him to try something like that!"

"It's okay, Vegeta! I'll keep it under control and make sure he doesn't do anything bad like that."

"Goku, you've got to be joking," Krillin sighed as he slapped his palm to his face. "This is Frieza, we're talking about here. Do you even remember what he was like?" The small Earthling's color turned a bit pale as he recalled when he met his end at the hands of the intergalactic tyrant. "Vegeta's right, you know."

"But he's strong! He could really help us and we don't have much of a choice. We're running out of time! The tournament is about to start!"

Bulma set a hand on her chin and proceeded to think. Her mind raced and she tuned out the bickering Goku and the other teammates were engaged in.

Even she knew how bad of an idea it was to bring back Frieza to assist in this tournament. While it was known for a fact that he was powerful and a force to be reckoned with, this was a delicate matter and this last minute replacement needed to be both powerful and reliable enough. Frieza would most likely be far too keen on exacting his revenge and he was also notoriously bloodthirsty. The very real threat of betrayal was also something to take into consideration. It was way too risky and there was so much at stake.

Although the Universe Seven team was desperate, Bulma felt that there had to be some other candidate. Something else had to be thought of. She closed her eyes and thought harder. She hoped and prayed someone would come to mind…

Then it suddenly hit her.

Her eyes opened and she took a deep breath. She was somewhat hesitant to suggest this person but she knew there wasn't anyone else she could think of. This was the next best alternative for Buu.

"How about Cell?" she offered.

As soon as she uttered that name, Android Eighteen's eyes widened hugely. She swallowed roughly but she recovered quite quickly. The blonde cyborg shot Bulma an icy and disapproving glare.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said, voicing her objection to the nomination. "Bulma, are you serious?!"

"Yes, I am!" the other woman asserted. "Eighteen, please, calm down. I promise, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Hey, Cell's no angel either!" Krillin added in as he inched closer to his wife. He held her hand to silently assure her everything was going to be fine. There was no way he was going to let Eighteen suffer at the hands of the bio-android once more. "Bulma, I don't think we can…"

"Shut up and listen!"

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms. She looked at the shocked and skeptical faces of the participants. While they weren't so convinced with her suggestion, she was going to try to reason with them and share her thoughts on why she settled on Doctor Gero's latest and greatest creation. It was worth a shot at this point. If she could avoid Frieza coming back and unleashing Hell, she was going to do it.

"Think about it," she started. "I know Cell isn't a saint either but he's still a better candidate than Frieza. This is a tournament, right? Cell created a tournament of his own. Don't you think he'd like the idea of participating in something like this? It'd be an opportunity to show off his strength."

"And how would you know what Cell is like?" Vegeta raised a brow as his stare hardened on his wife.

"Because your cells and Goku's cells comprise of some of his DNA and I know what you two are like!" Bulma scoffed, feeling a bit disgusted that Vegeta would even insinuate something like that. "Grow up. He lives for the thrill of the fight and a challenge. This would be a great chance for him to do that. Also, remember when Cell gave the whole word a little over a week to prepare for the Cell Games? From that, I can deduce he's got some honor. It's better have some than none as in Frieza's case. Cell is powerful; he's not as strong as Frieza is but he can still help us out. Plus, if Cell decides to throw his weight around and act rebellious, he'll be easier to keep in line than if it was Frieza since he's weaker than him. If you ask me, it's the best choice we have."

Everyone fell silent but kept their eyes on her. They all remained quiet as they took the time to mull over her rationale and see if they could come up with some sort of counteroffer for another candidate. Even the hard stare that Eighteen had on her face seemed to soften up as she considered Bulma's words carefully.

"Bulma," Gohan spoke. He adjusted his glasses and took a few steps closer to her. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's him or Frieza, Gohan," she retorted. "Do you want Frieza to blow up the planet again as soon as he gets here or try to stab your father in the back when he isn't looking?"

"No, I understand." The half-Saiyan man sighed deeply and nodded his head. "I won't like seeing him again but you made a sound argument, Bulma. Maybe this is the best course of action. But if he tries anything sly, I'll be sure to send him back to Hell. I did it once and I'll do it again."

"You've got my support for this too," Piccolo added. "If it came down to the two of them, I'd vote for Cell. He's more reasonable than Frieza if you ask me as well. I'm not happy either but Buu's not waking up for a few months and no one is prepared to deal with Frieza again, especially at a time like this."

"Heh, I wouldn't have thought of that!" Goku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't expecting that Bulma!"

"Someone had to think of something," the scientist answered smarmily.

"Okay, I think I'll give him a shot then! But if he doesn't want to join us, I might have to go get Frieza after all." He pressed his left pointer and middle finger to his head, indicating he was about to use Instant Transmission to warp to Otherworld. "Wish me luck!"

He then abruptly vanished before their eyes. With his absence, he left behind a concerned and antsy bunch of warriors who could only hope for the best and pray that they made the wisest move.

"As much as I hate to say it," Roshi muttered, "but I can't believe I'm hoping Cell helps us."

(…)

After following the directions a few ogres gave him which would guide him to the possible tenth member, Goku found himself in a pitch black void. There was nothing at all around him and it was so quiet that he could hear his own heartbeat. In fact it was so dark and quiet that any moment, Goku thought Cell himself might've gotten loose and was about to spring some insidious ambush upon him.

As he traversed deeper into the darkness, he could make out the shape of a large visor or screen of sorts that appeared to be hovering in place. There was static being displayed on it and it was droning softly, making the atmosphere all the more creepier and confusing. He thought it was odd and for a moment, he wondered if perhaps Hell's guards directed him to the wrong area where the condemned was serving his sentence.

Goku kept himself on guard though and walked closer to the giant, levitation monitor.

"Ah, Goku…"

The fighter nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard those words. Rapidly, he looked around in all directions but couldn't find where the very familiar voice came from exactly.

Then he caught sight of something directly above him.

"It took you long enough."

Goku had to admit he wasn't totally prepared to see the form of Cell hovering above him and at a perfect level for viewing the monitor. To make the things all the more interesting, he noticed that Cell was completely wrapped up in some sort of cloth or silk. More than anything, he almost looked like a mummy. The only part of his body that wasn't bound or wound up was his head.

Cell's eyes blinked a few times, almost looking as if he was making sure that this wasn't some hallucination he was suffering from. His stare was focused and sharp. For a few moments, he was almost sure that his eyes were playing some trick on him. But for as long as he studied Goku's form, the more convinced he became that he truly did end up receiving a visitor.

"Cell," the Saiyan man acknowledged.

The two warriors looked back at each other quietly. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Each was wondering what the other would say to him.

"To what do I owe the honor and pleasure?" the bio-android uttered with scathing sarcasm.

"I need your help," Goku announced, getting straight to the point.

"Is that so?" His tone sounded quite dismissive and peeved. "What could you possibly need my help with? You're obviously much stronger than I am now. Are you in need of a personal punching bag?"

"What makes you say I'm stronger than when we last fought?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Goku, you know exactly what I mean. I know exactly what you've gone through and seen for the past few years." He clicked his tongue and he nodded his head at the monitor. "It's part of my punishment."

Goku had to admit he wasn't expecting that. He was curious about that huge screen and now it made perfect sense as to why it was there. Still, he didn't think this would be the type of sentencing Cell would be subjected to. But then again, he wasn't going to wonder over that too much either.

"Watching you, Vegeta, Gohan and the others get stronger has been pure torture for me, I promise you," Cell said through clenched jaws. "You all ascended and bettered yourselves… And me? I stagnated and didn't get any stronger. I've been strung up like this and forced to watch your efforts and endeavors. Do you have any idea how maddening and humiliating it is?!"

"I guess that's what you get for being not so friendly," Goku stated almost scoldingly. "You were kind of a jerk. But I guess I better stop beatin' around the bush and say why I'm here. I don't know how much you've been watching lately on that TV of yours but there's a universal tournament going on and we're short of one teammate. Wanna join us?"

Almost instantly, Goku could see a spark appear in Cell's sullied and drained eyes. A sharp glint appeared in them and he could tell he had the bio-android's complete and undivided attention right then and there. The Saiyan smiled as he saw this reaction and he became more optimistic about this encounter.

"A tournament, eh?" Cell said. "How very interesting. You have my attention, Goku."

"You see," Goku started. He crossed his arms across his chest and continued to gaze upwards at Cell. "One of our teammates can't fight in the tournament and we need a replacement. We're running out of time and we couldn't think of anyone else besides Frieza to join us…"

Cell scoffed loudly. He frowned dourly at Goku and his eyes narrowed into a hostile leer. In vain, he fidgeted about in his cocoon.

"Don't even say that name!" he raged. "Frieza…" He bore his teeth and he growled deeply as the red hot rage and jealously came flooding back to him. "That little shrimp surpassed me! Do you even have a grasp on how insulting and infuriating that is? I was supposed to be better than him! I was designed to be that way! I was supposed to be the perfect warrior, the perfect fighting machine! And he…! He went above and beyond to levels I thought weren't possible!"

"He was tough for sure!" Goku commented. "But we sent him back to Hell. I'm sure you know that already though."

"And I thank you for kicking him down a notch and sending him back to his torment. He deserved it." Cell chuckled to himself, pleased that Frieza was indeed returned to his condemnation. "So, tell me more about this tournament, Goku."

"It's a universal tournament. Our universe is gonna fight against a bunch of others. It's a survival tournament and if ours loses, our universe will be wiped from existence."

The look that then graced Cell's face was one of astonishment. Truly, he didn't expect to hear that the fate of the universe was at stake. If this universe was to lose at the tournament, both the mortal and spiritual realms would be eradicated as well. The living and the dead would share the same fate and be erased entirely. That also meant that he would cease to exist as well. His essence, his soul, his being would fade away into literally nothing.

"Those are some rather steep and dismal conditions," he finally said after he processed that news.

"Yup, it is!" Goku said rather innocently. "So, what do you say? Are you up to helping us out?"

"Of course I am! This is an opportunity I cannot possibly pass up!" He smiled and laughed throatily. "You see, if I am granted the opportunity to once again test my power and show it off, I will do it."

"Killing is forbidden in the tournament as well." Goku gave him a stern look for a moment, showing that he was being wholly serious about the matter. "Can I trust you to not kill any opponents and not turn on your own teammates?"

"Goku, I completed my primary objective; killing you. I did that and I've been appeased. However, you can say I have unfinished business with your son that needs settled…"

The bitterness in his tone didn't go unnoticed. Goku only shook his head slowly, discouraging Cell from trying to exact any vengeance on Gohan. Now he was starting to wonder if this was a good idea after all. If Cell was too fixated on revenge, this might only make matters direr. This could take a turn for the worst as well if any of the other teammates were killed or injured by him.

"Oh, you misunderstand me," Cell added, knowing exactly what was on his visitor's mind. "I understand what's on the line and I'm not going to tamper with anything. This is indeed serious if what you say is true. My existence is at stake and I'm not going jeopardize it so I can settle an old score. I'm not that petty. Our universe must be victorious. We are naturally the best one, aren't we?" His smile expanded. "We're going to be the victors and claim what's rightfully ours. You won't regret adding me onto the team. Although I am weaker than you and some of the others, I can still be of use to you."

"I hope you keep your word, Cell," Goku said warningly.

"Only an idiot would be so careless as to endanger his own existence. I prefer to not be erased. You have my word and my honor, Goku." His eyes widened momentarily as something crossed his mind. "If I'm going to do this and help you, I want something in return as well. Victory and my continued essence are of course what I want the most but I require one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"I want to be brought back to life. After this is all out of the way, I want a rematch. It has long been overdue and I will regain my dignity. Think about it, Goku… I can get even stronger than Frieza by training and exerting myself just as he had done. I have your cells in me as well and I can grow to unimaginable levels just like you. Give me time to catch up and I promise you, you will not be disappointed. We have to be true to our natures. We both love a good fight and an engaging challenge. I know you may not want to trust me but what other choice do you have? Going to Frieza will be your undoing and only cause unnecessary strife for you. I'm sure he's still quite incensed over being denied his revenge and he'd love to pay you back for inconveniencing him. I hope you are smart enough to make the right choice. Or have all those hits to the head over the years scrambled your brains?"

It seemed that what Bulma had brought up and what Cell was explaining appeared to be confirming one another. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Goku saw that this might be the best course of action. He was worried that he would target Gohan or possibly Pan but he reminded himself that he was far stronger than Cell. It would be a near impossible feat for the bio-android to achieve if he desired to lash out and betray his own teammates. Cell was also right regarding there not being much time left. A decision had to be made right now.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal," Goku finalized.

He leapt up and grabbed the cocoon that restrained Cell. Then he descended back to the ground and ripped it open in one, smooth motion, freeing the green menace from his restraints.

An elated and satisfied sigh came from Cell as he stretched out his limbs and twitched his wings. A loud pop came from his neck as he angled it and twisted it about. To be able to freely move about like this was invigorating to him and he never thought he'd miss something as simple as stretching and flexing.

"So, when does this start?" he asked. "How much time do we really have?"

"Less than a few hours," Goku answered.

"Well, that certainly doesn't leave much time for preparation at all. We ought to get going. Who're our teammates? I'm curious to see who you've managed to scrounge up."

"Besides the two of us, there's also Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi and Androids Seventeen and Eighteen."

"Are they all fully aware who you went to go see?" He smirked impishly.

"For the most part, yeah."

"I look forward to meeting all of them once more. It'll be most entertaining. I'll try to be on my best behavior. If any fights break out, I didn't do it."

"I'll hold you to your word then. I'll head back to Earth and I'll meet you there while Baba guides you." Goku turned around and started to walk out of the blackened area where Cell was imprisoned. He raised a hand and waved at him as he moved along. "See ya soon!"

His departing words were given no reply. Cell only remained silent as he watched Goku walk off. The bio-android held his ground and his eyes remained locked onto his form until the Saiyan disappeared entirely, looking as if he had been swallowed up by the surrounding darkness.

He could hardly believe this was happening. After all these years of dormancy and confinement, he had the chance to test his power and push himself to newer and higher limits once again. He would remind them once more why he was the perfect fighter.

" _The unfinished business a_ _nd grudges will have to be settled for another day, Goku,_ " he thought. " _Resurrect me, give me some time to catch up and I will once again be the most powerful fighter in the universe. I will reclaim what's mine._ "

(…)

"Oh, so that's who Cell is," Beerus remarked. He went back to eating his cup of noodles. "He's part Saiyan? And he has Frieza's blood in him? He's got my interest. Maybe he's got some potential too. I would like to meet him."

"Indeed, Lord Beerus," Whis said carelessly. He looked away from the God of Destruction and turned to the participants who were standing about, looking concerned and anxious over the matter at hand. "I'm sure it'll be fine. If you say he's been dead for as long as he has been and hasn't been allowed a chance to train, you have nothing to fear. It's all so unnecessary and silly."

"Regardless, we have our tenth member," the Supreme Kai exhaled. "I don't like the idea of some villain joining our ranks but what choice do we have now? We have to take what we are given and go."

Goku had indeed returned to inform his friends and allies of the update. Cell had accepted the invitation and was actually quite eager to join in the fray. He showed up to update them and then he left shortly afterwards to meet Baba who would be ferrying Cell back to the world of the living.

Despite the fact Goku insisted that Cell seemed to be in rather good spirits and was happy to assist in the tournament, they still rightfully distrusted him. The deeds he had committed a few years prior were still fresh in their minds and wouldn't be forgotten so easily and quickly. They suspected that he might try to do something behind their backs or hatch some insidious plot. Goku placated their fears, saying Cell wouldn't do something like that especially at a time like this. Yet they resolved to remain on high alert. It was better to be safe rather than sorry and suffer from a lack of preparation.

"At least Goten, Trunks and Marron are out of here," said Tien. "They'll be safe and out of sight in case if that monster tries something."

"We should be ready," Piccolo said with firm conviction. "It's all of us against him if it came down to it. He won't stand a chance…"

"Let that overgrown cockroach show up," Seventeen grinned. "As much as I hate him and have a bone to pick with him, I'll try to play it cool. We can work on burying the hatchet once this is done and over with. He's in for a big surprise if he thinks he can push me around."

It seemed that with every minute that went by, it felt like one century. Time seemed to be going by at an arduous rate and it was nearly becoming unbearable. The countdown to the start of the tournament was dwindling as well which only added more stress to the participants. With having to dread two things, matters weren't lightened up at all.

"You feel that, you guys?" Krillin asked.

The bald Human looked off to the distance, sensing Goku's energy coming closer. Instinctively, he kept close to his wife. He stood in front of her, still offering her his support and protection if it came down to it.

Everyone else turned their heads to the direction, sensing their friend's approach as well. Without a doubt, Goku was on his way and Cell was trailing right beside him.

Within moments, they could see his familiar shape approaching. Unsettlingly enough, they recognized Cell's unmistakable form as well. They tensed as they watched him approach. They didn't know what to expect exactly but they were ready to fight and draw blood if it called for it.

"Hey, everybody, I'm back!" Goku waved. "Are we all ready to go?"

Both Goku and Cell stopped when they were only a dozen feet away from everyone else. Everyone hardly paid him any attention as they were all much too invested in staring Cell down. They could only remain quiet and vigilant.

"Salutations, my friends," Cell greeted. "Believe me I thought I'd never see any of you again in the flesh either. And yet here we all are. I believe we have a tournament to win!"


End file.
